


Drained

by amoama



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, M/M, Prompt: drain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 23:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18041441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoama/pseuds/amoama
Summary: Set in XXVIII, as Flint tells Silver about Thomas. - "He's never told this story before."





	Drained

Flint feels drained. He’s never told this story before. Until Silver no one’s even asked. The most Gates ever did was to wonder aloud how Flint could possibly be so calculating and heartless. But he always said it without any expectation of there being an answer, Gates preferred to roll his eyes, throw his hands in the air and move on. 

But Silver did ask and Flint knew instantly he would say the words, speak Thomas’s name and his own. Silver is the most dangerous person he could ever tell and yet Flint knows he will hand him that power. 

 

Without Miranda, who will anchor him? Who will remember Thomas’s sacrifice? Flint tells the story, unfolding himself. He gives his story as a gift, fearing that soon Silver will be in a position to take it. This way he shapes the telling himself. 

There was a man called James McGraw, destroyed by his country; but here he is, reborn in the wreckage. Silver can look at him now and see both Flint and McGraw. In the telling, Flint remembers, “England made me so”. He remembers why the world must change. He is sure, finally, he is ready for this war.


End file.
